


Round Two

by Wolf_Lake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Teasing, implied multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Lake/pseuds/Wolf_Lake
Summary: Yuuri has stamina.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 41





	Round Two

Yuuri huddled to Viktor’s chest. “Round two?”

Yuuri froze and didn’t even breathe. His hands were now shaking.

“Viktor...” was all he could manage to say. He had been meaning to say something like, “ _ Of course _ ...  _ Vitya _ .” in a rather seductive manner but by the look on Viktor’s face he could tell it didn’t work. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead lightly. “I love you, but do you think you can go again?” Yuuri nodded.

“I love you, and yes…” Yuuri trailed off. Viktor smirked.

“Yes what?” he teased. Yuuri reddened, and anyone else would be concerned that he was very sick or worse.

“I want you inside of me.” Yuuri looked away, his face flushed.

“Sure thing.” Viktor smiled. Yuuri couldn’t help but remember when Viktor had asked if he wanted a commemorative photo.  _ So much has changed _ , Yuuri thought. His breath hitched as Viktor’s fingers trailed along his spine, down, down, to Yuuri’s entrance. He pushed one finger in, and Yuuri flinched. He looked worried and shot Yuuri a questioning look. Yuuri got used to it. 

“Move, Viktor,” He mumbled. Viktor smirked. “I can’t hear yoooou,” He teases.

“Move, please!” Yuuri repeated louder. He was getting impatient. Viktor was caught off guard by this, but made up for it. 

Yuuri arched his back as Viktor had not one, but two fingers.

“Kuso,” Yuuri cursed, breathing heavily until Viktor had hit Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri’s breath caught and he whined loudly.

“Oh, so I found it,” Viktor said huskily, hitting the same spot over and over. Yuuri making- to Viktor - the most beautiful noises the human ear can possibly hear. When Viktor pulled out what was now three fingers, Yuuri’s face pleaded for more. “Eager, are we?” Viktor grinned, lining himself up with Yuuri’s entrance. He traced his member along Yuuri’s sides and Yuuri moaned. “Viktor, you bastard, stop t-teas-aah-ing!” 

“O-kay” Viktor said in a deep tone, which made his Russian accept all the more sexy. He pushed into Yuuri and Yuuri hid his moans by putting a pillow to his face.

“Vi-to-aaH- legs... Skate... aAH! Pain... a- family- is home..” Yuuri said, his voice muffled and broken with moans. He had tried to warn Viktor of the pain his legs will be in the next day, and his family who was home at the moment.

Viktor couldn’t make it out, though, and continued. It wasn’t long until the abuse on Yuuri’s prostate brought him to his breaking point, cum staining the sheets and his chest. He shivered when Viktor came with him, thoroughly filling him up. They stayed like that for a moment, Viktor’s cock falling out of Yuuri’s hole with a slick sound.

“We should clean up,” Yuuri said, though it was obvious he didn’t want to.

“Five more minutes,” Viktor mumbled, face pressed into Yuuri’s shoulder, where there luckily wasn’t cum.

“Mm, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor has it those five minutes extended a good bit longer.


End file.
